Un nuevo comienzo
by Webb024antm
Summary: Un secreto le ha sido revelado a Aang, quien él junto a su amada y sus amigos explorarán un territorio nunca antes visto. Encontrándose en un nuevo ambiente, con nuevos problemas, amores y con nuevos amigos.
1. Una nueva noticia

Era una noche de gran tranquilidad, todos y cada uno de los factores causantes de aquel ambiente lleno de paz y tranquilidad resultaban ser de gran placer, el silencio reinaba en cada lugar que se encontraba a su disposición. A lo lejos se podía ver una ciudad la cual se encontraba rodeada por una gran variedad de árboles, sus habitantes reposaban tranquilamente dentro de sus hogares gozando de una noche de absoluto silencio, un silencio que tardó más de cien años en hacerse presente luego de haber sido sustituido por uno que generaba angustia y terror, los aldeanos agradecidos por aquella bendición podía disfrutar de una sana reunión con Morfeo reposando sobre un lecho acolchonado, en el cual encima se encontraban cubiertos por unas cuantas sábanas, era un hecho que ese pueblo se encontraba a kilómetros de cualquier tipo de factor desagradable.

Dentro de dicha ciudad podías ver cualquier tipo de construcciones, lo que más solía haber en su gran mayoría era las casas, debido a la gran variedad de familias y personas que resultaron desfavorecidas a causa de una guerra que casi acaba con lo que hoy conocemos como "Las Cuatro Naciones", de no ser por un niño que a última hora logró dar a su fin la guerra provocada por Ozai, siendo mejor conocido como El Señor del Fuego y muy cerca de ser nombrado como, para desgracia de todos, El Rey Fénix. Ese niño fue un milagro, simplemente eso, de no ser por él y sus amigos quién sabe qué hubiera pasado, si bien llegaron a tener muchos obstáculos por su camino lograron superarlos como un equipo.

Aquellos que dudaron de aquel niño ahora lo alaban por todos los regalos que les ha brindado su existencia, los que nunca perdieron la fe se encontraban en una mejor posición de la que estuvieron anteriormente y ahora, aquellos que juraron con destruirlo y torturar de una manera ruin y dolorosa a sus amigos se encontraban pagando por todos sus pecados, pagando por todas las vidas que se habían llevado. Qué curioso resultaba ser todo, luego de una larga jornada de sufrimiento ahora muchos hacían de cuentas que nada había ocurrido.

La paz había llegado y consigo hubo un notorio trayecto que aseguraba traer muchos cambios en beneficio de los que ahora resultaban ser los menos afortunados. Es por ese mismo motivo que en ese pueblo el dolor y la tristeza nunca más volverían a poner un pie dentro de ese lugar, porque en esa hermosa ciudad se encontraba el puente entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo real (o como así solían llamarlo muchos, incluyendo los sabios de hoy en día) siendo mejor conocido como Aang, "El Último Maestro Aire".

En el corazón de la ciudad se encontraba un templo el cual el niño solía visitaba cada semana para tener una conversación contra uno de sus antecesores, el cual solía enseñarle tácticas y estrategias para poder borrar la huella más cercana al amargo recuerdo de aquélla guerra. En una noche como ésta el joven solía aprovechar para darle una visita a su antecesor, siendo mejor conocido como Roku.

Sí, a estas horas el monje aprovechó la oportunidad que se le hizo presente para poder reunirse con su mentor y amigo, caminando con tranquilidad mientras gozaba del ambiente que generaba el silencio que se había hecho presente. Manteniendo su vista perdida entre el cielo que en sí se encontraba dentro de las estrellas, no tenía ninguna prisa por tener su encuentro con su antecesor. Al cabo de pasados ya unos quince minutos se encontró en frente del edificio, abrió la puerta con tan sólo el uso de su mano derecha para que posterior a eso entrara y cerrase con sumo cuidado, seguido de eso se deshizo de su calzado para ya caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia el centro de aquella enorme habitación y ya por último se sentó mientras hacía llamar a Roku con absoluta concentración. Varios fueron los segundos en que se tardó el pequeño chico careciente de cabello para que dentro de él saliera un adulto mayor el cual se encontraba sentado en frente de él.

-Tan puntual como siempre Aang, debo decir que esa es una de las muchas cualidades que no poseía en mis viejos tiempos-Fue lo primero que dijo Roku mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, sin embargo, resultaba ser todo lo opuesto en su mirada, parecía ser que había algo que lo estaba desconcertando como si tuviese algo que esconder al niño de ciento doce años, algo de lo cual estaba generando una curiosidad sumamente difícil de omitir.

-¿Ocurre algo, Roku?-Se limitó a preguntar, Aang no era precisamente el tipo de chico que le gustase andar con rodeos a la hora de recibir malas noticias, bien era cierto que la frase que recibía el nombre de malas noticias resultaba ser algo que a nadie le gustase escuchar, eran muchas las formas en que un acontecimiento próximo a acercarse podría ser tomado y apodado por el término malo y conociendo a su viejo amigo el tipo de noticia que le iba a contar iba a resultar ser algo que requeriría de toda su atención.

-Debo contarte algo que ha sido omitido desde la época en que el Avatar no existía Aang, puedo asegurarte que este tipo de historia no se encuentra relacionado con el peligro ni nada de eso, sin embargo como tu antecesor tengo la obligación de darte conocimientos que resulten de gran utilidad tanto para ti como para el avance de las cuatro naciones, para que de esa manera todo pueda funcionar en paz-Dijo el anciano mientras las facciones de su rostro adoptaban un gesto de completa seriedad advirtiendo que el tema que estaba aproximándose iba a requerir muchísima atención.-Las cuatro naciones, como tú sabes, son masas de tierra que en su momento todas se encontraban unidas formando una sola nación, estoy seguro que todavía recuerdas al León Tortuga quien te brindó la sabiduría para acabar con Ozai, cuando en su época era él quien controlaba toda la nación, sin embargo hubo otros seres que amenazaban con el equilibrio que ya se había logrado conseguir, eran criaturas que lamentablemente no podré darte una descripción perfectamente elaborada dado que yo no estuve en ese entonces, sin embargo, puedo decir que se acercaban más a lo que conocemos como demonios, el León Tortuga carecía de poder debido a la constante atención que debía prestarle al funcionamiento de todo el continente, viéndose forzado a separar gran parte del continente para alejarlos y que de esa forma pudiese encontrarse a salvo de aquellas criaturas, posterior a eso la mala estructura en que había quedado toda la nación se vio forzada a separarse con el transcurrir de los años, justo antes de que el ser humano se hiciera presente; siendo la Nación del Fuego la primera en separarse, seguida de las masas terrestres que conoces como los Templos Aire, quedando en el corazón de las Cuatro Naciones, el Reino de la Tierra, sé que te estarás preguntando si me he olvidado acerca de las Tribus Agua, sin embargo no fue así, como sabrás tanto la Tribu Agua del Sur como la del Norte son en su totalidad hielo, nieve y agua, esas áreas ya se encontraban preestablecidas-Comenzó a relatar el anciano con un tono semejante al que había empleado anteriormente.

-¿Y qué ocurrió con los otros territorios terrestres?-Se limitó a preguntar, mientras su mente se esforzaba por asimilar toda aquella información que se le estaba brindando.

-Lo único que sé es que, hay varias personas que habitan dichos territorios, no estoy muy seguro de lo que se encuentre en esas tierras pero he de pedirte que vayas hacia ese lugar en vista de lo peligroso que puede ser he de pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado, si bien ellos no conocen sobre la existencia del Avatar puedes verte envuelto en un grave peligro, no se sabe lo que puedes encontrar en ese lugar-Le dijo Roku con un gesto de preocupación, no dudaba de la fuerza que poseía Aang, pero si el León Tortuga no había podido con dichas criaturas era muy posible que el niño no se encontrara en condiciones de vencer a los enemigos que estaba por encontrarse a la hora en que su viaje comenzara.

-No te preocupes, voy a ser lo más cuidadoso posible-Dijo antes de que su antecesor desapareciera para después levantarse del sitio donde se había encontrado meditando para empezar a salir del lugar con una notoria rapidez, para después ponerse su calzado y dirigirse lo más pronto posible hacia el lugar donde sus amigos yacían durmiendo, donde la mujer que amaba se encontraba compartiendo de un sueño reparador sin saber que nuevamente tendría que comenzar una jornada de viajes.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos de haberse alejado de su lugar de meditación había llegado al edificio donde sus amigos residían en esos momentos, gozando quizás de una posible última noche. Simplemente entró cuidadosamente para quitarse sus zapatos e irse directo a su habitación, posterior a eso se acostó en su sitio correspondiente para que, pasados unos minutos comenzara a cerrar los párpados y terminase el día de hoy durmiendo, como lo había hecho el día después al fin de la guerra causada por Ozai.


	2. Las uvas congeladas de mar

El largo trayecto de una noche de sueño había llegado a su fin para una joven poseedora de una larga cabellera castaña la cual tenía el deber de encargarse del desayuno del día de hoy. Al haberse encontrado despierta se dirigió hacia el baño donde ahí podría lavar su rostro el cual en aquellos momentos brindaba una mala impresión, posterior a eso se encargaría de acariciar suavemente su cabello con un peine (el cual le regaló su abuela) para que de esa forma su cabellera castaña pudiese encontrarse tan dócil como lo ha estado antes. Sí, la castaña era una mujer conocida por poseer una impactante belleza natural, muchas han llegado a envidiar los buenos atributos que posee esta hermosa joven debido a la gran variedad de miradas que ha llegado a ganarse en más de una ocasión mientras la misma se encontraba en un lugar de exposición pública, usualmente le gustaba creer que a diferencia de muchas ella no debía mostrarle mucha atención a su apariencia personal, no le gustaba el hecho de sonar engreída ni nada relacionado a ese tipo de defectos, pero lo que a otras le faltaba ella lo tenía, simplemente que a diferencia del típico prototipo de chica que le gustaba presumir de la belleza y utilizar esa cualidad a su favor, solía enfocarse más en las cosas que habitaban en el interior de un ser humano.

A lo largo de unos cuantos minutos en el baño la hermosa joven logró ser consciente del tiempo que poseía para preparar el desayuno antes de que su hermano se levantara a realizar otra queja de las muchas que solía hacer en un solo día, era increíble la gran variedad de quejas que un ser humano podría acumular en tan sólo el transcurso de un día, si la castaña tuviese que escribir la cantidad de quejas que suele hacer su hermano cada hora necesitaría posiblemente de una hoja completa, si el clima carecía de calor el joven años mayor que ella comenzaba a quejarse de lo frío que podía estar o del hambre que podía llegar a sentir en esas temporadas, y si por pura casualidad era todo lo opuesto terminaba por pedirle que hiciese algo de comida o que le ayudase a sobrellevar el calor, él nunca era capaz de conformarse con nada, que la comida le faltaba carne, que si tenía carne estaba muy dura, que si estaba en la contextura normal tenía un sabor extraño, había momentos en los que a veces deseaba cerrara la boca por tan sólo dos minutos para así poder disfrutar de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Estando en la cocina decidió preparar un desayuno apegado a las costumbres de su tribu, los ingredientes los tenía en la mesa y gracias a sus habilidades como maestro agua le resultaría menos difícil la mezcla de ingredientes. El único problema era ahora tomar una decisión para servir como platillo en el desayuno, como no poseía una fuente cercana para generar fuego debía elegir una comida simple y que necesitara de los ingredientes que se encontraban a su alcance en aquellos momentos. Dirigió su mirada hacia la sopa de cinco sabores que reposaba en un tazón, para después dar un recorrido en general de todos los alimentos que tenía, en el centro se encontraban las ciruelas de mar, una de las frutas más exóticas de su tribu y principal fuente de comercio en la Tribu Agua del Norte y la Tribu Agua del Sur. No era quizás un alimento rico si se hablaba de la cantidad de azúcar que puede tener un alimento, pero si se combinaba con la sopa de cinco sabores junto con las semillas de las uvas congeladas de mar podría ignorarse la salinidad que existía en las ciruelas marinas, las uvas congeladas era otro de sus alimentos favoritos, a diferencia de las uvas que crecían en otras zonas esta fruta resultaba poseer una alta cantidad de azúcar que con tan sólo una la garganta terminaría por quedar muy endulzada, las conocidas uvas congeladas adquirieron dicho nombre puesto que son familiares directos de la fruta mencionada anteriormente, no obstante no quiere decir que posea el mismo sabor o que sea de una contextura igual a esa fruta, su sabor es tan dulce que podría pasar desapercibido como una fruta y dar paso a confundirlo con un dulce. La razón de esto se debía a que las uvas congeladas de mar crecían en un área acuática donde la cual el agua poseía un alto contenido de glucosa gracias a las sustancias que brindaba muchos materiales acumulados cerca de donde crecían dichos alimentos, que debido a las bajas temperaturas solían congelarse y cubrir con su sólida capa de hielo las uvas, para que de esa forma a la hora de descongelar las uvas el material se congelara con el sabor, por esto mismo era considerado como uno de los productos comestibles más dulces provenientes de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

No fueron muchos los minutos en que se tardó para poder terminar la comida, usualmente como cualquier otra mujer ella debía encargarse de servir la comida y dejarla en un plato para cada habitante de su casa, no obstante eso le daba una mala impresión de que estaba comenzando a ser el típico prototipo de una sirvienta, cosa que era una de los muchos factores que la castaña detestaba con todo su ser. Por lo que simplemente se dedicó a salir de la cocina para así esperar a que el resto de sus amigos despertasen con el propósito de compartir un desayuno con ellos.

Pasando el transcurso aproximado de tan sólo unos pocos segundos luego de haber preparado el desayuno, la primera en despertar fue una joven de cabello corto de un color oscuro, ojos blancos cuyas pupilas eran difíciles de identificar debido a la enfermedad de la que había padecido al nacer, su piel era lo más cercano a la palidez debido a la poca cantidad de sol que ella recibía, a pesar de la perfecta tonalidad de su piel que caracterizaba a su amiga parecía verse escondida sobre un asqueroso manto de suciedad provocado por la exagerada cantidad de horas que la chica se la pasaba practicando y mejorando sus habilidades de tierra control. Le resultaba extraño que una joven proveniente de una familia de caracterizada elegancia y buen uso de los modales fuese a caer en lo que era el nivel de la suciedad en las 24 horas del día, encontrándose en una mañana tan bella como la que resultaba ser aquella por ningún interés en tan siquiera cepillarse los dientes. A este paso la castaña se vería forzada a llevarla a lo que era el spa, con el propósito de borrar todas las imperfecciones que habitaban en su cuerpo.

Era extraño el hecho de ponerse a pensar que inclusive una mujer de tan temprana edad fuese tan, por utilizar un lenguaje menos insolente utilizaría la palabra vulgar, dado la gran variedad de groserías que le solía gritar a un desconocido, o las innumerables peleas cuerpo a cuerpo en las que su amiga solía verse involucrada obligando a la castaña a abandonar sus actividades para así poder salvar a su amiga. En fin, más allá de tales defectos se encontraba Toph, eso quizás era el resumen de las muchas cualidades que se encontraban dentro de aquella niña tan ruidosa y violenta, claro, en más de una ocasión llegaba a ser sumamente grosera y la mayor parte del tiempo la joven poseedora de ojos azules deseaba colocar sus manos sobre su cuello para así poderla ahorcar hasta el momento en que la niña careciera de vida, pero, además de ser acusada de homicidio su vida tendría un notorio vacío en su corazón, uno casi tan parecido como el que su madre había dejado desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Reprimiendo las lágrimas que estaban por brotar de sus ojos se dirigió a donde se encontraba Toph con el propósito de darle los buenos días, necesitaba distraerse de aquellos sentimientos y la mejor manera de aquello era iniciar conversación con la chica de orbes blancos. Tomó una pequeña cantidad de aire antes de saludarla como de costumbre solía hacerlo.-Buenos días, Toph-Le dijo con un característico tono de dulzura mientras una sonrisa amistosa se hacía presente en su rostro.

-Como digas-Se limitó a decir la joven de escasez de vista con un tono de notoria indiferencia mientras su mirada se dedicaba a buscar la cocina, no hacía falta de tiempo para darse cuenta qué era lo que deseaba su amiga, a esas horas del día la única preocupación que tenía era en sí misma, así podía haber sufrido de un grave accidente algún familiar o una amistad cercana a ella se encontraría como si no le importaba, para no sacar a la luz esa vulnerabilidad que en un momento fue menospreciada e ignorada por parte de sus padres.

-Te he dicho en numerosas ocasiones que debemos esperar a que los demás estén despiertos para poder desayunar-Se dedicó a reprimirle la morena mientras levantaba una ceja dando a entender la decepción que había provocado su amiga.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros ignorando sus comentarios para que, minutos después el hermano mayor de la castaña, Sokka, quien con poca discreción y escasez de capacidad por mantener silencio para salir de su habitación provocó que el resto de sus amigos se levantaran de mala gana mientras todos y cada uno de ellos se dirigía a la mesa sentándose en su respectivo sitio mientras le dedicaba una mirada de curiosidad a Katara, como si esperaban a que hiciese ademán de levantarse de su sitio para dirigirse hacia la cocina y servirle a cada uno su plato. Dicho factor fue el causante que la molestia diese a salir a controlar las facciones del rostro de la maestro agua, quien de mala gana se vio forzada a emplear el uso de las palabras para así declararle a sus amigos que no tenía planes de servirles el desayuno como si fuese una criada.

-Si esperan que me levante de mi asiento para servirles la comida como si fueran bebés van a tener que esperar por un largo tiempo, si quieren desayunar háganlo por ustedes mismos-Murmuró tranquilamente mientras vio que su pareja, el joven Avatar hacía ademán de levantarse de su sitio, quien de mala gana se dirigió a la cocina y trajo en cuestión de medio minuto el tazón donde reposaba la comida.

Mientras sus amigos se dedicaban a servirse su plato correspondiente se dio de la incomodidad que generaba aquel silencio que había surgido a causa del hambre, sin nada por hacer decidió estudiar las expresiones faciales de sus amigos. Iniciando con Toph, quien al parecer se encontraba muy ocupada como para prestar atención a todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, siguiendo ahora con la novia de su hermano mayor y una de sus mejores amigas, Suki, cuyo rostro iluminaba la habitación donde todos se encontraban con una bella sonrisa llena de simpatía. Posterior a su amiga de tan hermosa sonrisa siguió con su hermano quien parecía comer como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin tan siquiera limitarse a usar los cubiertos que la joven castaña había envuelto con suma delicadeza teniendo por envoltura las servilletas. En momentos como aquellos le resultaba sumamente difícil averiguar qué era lo que chicas de gran clase como Suki veían en un chico como él, quien a la hora de sentarse a la mesa apenas si se acordaba de respirar. En fin, seguido de Sokka se encontraba otro de sus seres más queridos, a quien en más de una ocasión habían osado en decir que se encontraban en una relación, Zuko, quien se encontraba sumido entre sus pensamientos mientras se tomaba su tiempo para dar un bocado al curioso platillo que había cocinado la maestro agua. Ya para terminar con su tarea se encontraba su, actualmente, novio el joven Aang quien era reconocido y respetado por todos aquellos que se encontraban a su paso. A diferencia del resto de sus amigos él parecía encontrarse preocupado, como si estuviese escondiendo un tema de gran repugnancia para ella y sus seres queridos, factor que resultó ser suficiente para que de esta forma la chica se dedicase a realizar una pregunta con respecto a su comportamiento tan extraño.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Aang?-Al haber finalizado una, de las muchas preguntas que irían aproximándose a la hora de recibir respuesta por parte de su amigo, todas las miradas se centraron en el chico quien a simple vista se encontraba sumamente incómodo con aquella pregunta tan directa que había hecho su amada. Inclusive Sokka había hecho a un lado su plato para dirigir toda su atención hacia el moreno poseedor de ojos grisáceos.

-No…bueno sí…en realidad es difícil de explicar-Dijo con suma dificultad, como si estuviese analizando el vocabulario que fuese más fácil para no tener que hacer del tema algo cuya importancia fuese de todos los que estaban ahí en ese momento.

-Inténtalo, aunque cueste darte cuenta muchos de nosotros ya sabemos que hay algo que te está perturbando, lo mismo pasó cuando tratabas de aprender tu fuego control-Observó Zuko con tranquilidad mientras se dedicaba a tomar otro bocado de su desayuno preparado por su amiga, Katara.

-Debemos irnos de aquí-Fue lo único que se limitó a decir sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa que había llegado a albergar los pensamientos de todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban sentados en la mesa, Sokka quien todavía se encontraba con su plato entre sus manos no logró darse cuenta que había tirado una rebanada de pan al suelo dándole la oportunidad al lémur de tomarlo y empezar a devorarlo. Mientras el resto de sus amigos todavía se encontraban en aquel trance dirigió una mirada a la maestro agua, quien parecía ser no podía creer lo que había dicho su pareja.

Lo único que la castaña deseaba saber en aquellos momentos era recibir una respuesta más específica para saber por qué debían irse y a dónde debía ser como para que resultara de gran preocupación para el joven Avatar.

Estaba claro que, la llegada de una noticia de tal magnitud como aquella indicaba que en el porvenir de muchos se aproximaría lo que es el desagrado, al recibir de manera tan sorpresiva y directa la llegada de una trágica noticia.


	3. Inseguridades

Una ráfaga de viento golpeaba con suavidad los árboles creando un movimiento continuo entre las ramas que albergaban en su totalidad las plantas, las cuales se encontraban alrededor de un edificio que dentro de sí se encontraba un grupo de personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa. Se encontraban rodeados de un incómodo silencio el cual dejaba a simple vista la carencia de palabras que podrían llegar a ser dichas por cualquiera de los presentes en la habitación posterior a la impactante noticia que había sido recibida hace tan sólo unos pocos minutos. El joven maestro aire se encontraba sumamente incómodo al ver que todas las miradas se encontraban alrededor de él posicionándolo como el centro de atención, en cierta forma se imaginaba que aquello iba a ocurrir puesto que la noticia que había proporcionado a sus amigos era completamente diferente a lo que acostumbraban ellos hoy en día. Su mirada se posó en Katara, quien se encontraba en el mismo estado de sorpresa en el que habían entrado el resto de sus amigos, al ser esta la más madura del grupo se esperaba que fuese a ser la que menos le llegase a afectar la noticia, no obstante no fue así.

Por otra parte, sus amigos se encontraban en un proceso de análisis por medio del cual estaban buscando las palabras que fuesen las más acertadas ante la situación que se había hecho presente, más no estaban del todos seguros acerca de qué podían decir, por sus mentes lo único que habitaba eran una gran variedad de preguntas por medio de las cuales sabían a la perfección que colocarían al joven Avatar en una posición muy incómoda y molesta al mismo tiempo. La más cercana a Aang, Katara, se encontraba con la mente en blanco, deseaba emitir alguna frase que fuese capaz de calmar al joven que se encontraba a la espera de que sus amigos pudiesen decir algo positivo, para su mala suerte, la maestro agua se encontraba en el mismo proceso de interrogación que sus amigos.

Tras un corto lapso de tiempo, fue la joven con discapacidad para ver quien había sido la primera en hablar. Factor que fue de gran preocupación para los demás puesto que Toph no era precisamente el tipo de persona cuyo tacto y sensibilidad hacia los demás era notorio, más bien era todo lo contrario, cuando algo pasaba por la mente de la joven poseedora de tal cabellera oscura ella simplemente lo decía como se le diese la gana hacerlo, poco le importaba si dicho comentario llegaba a herir o no a sus semejantes.

-¿A qué te refieres con que tenemos irnos de aquí? Digo, no es que me moleste irme de aquí, pero ¿por qué y a dónde es que debemos irnos?-Pronunció la maestro tierra con su característico tono de indiferencia mientras todas las miradas se posaban rápidamente sobre el maestro aire.

Aang al haber escuchado las preguntas que había emitido su amiga se tomó unos cuantos minutos para que de esa forma pudiese asimilar el estado por medio del cual sus amigos se habían adentrado posterior al tiempo en el que ellos fueron partícipes de recibir la inesperada noticia que el joven Avatar tenía por revelarles. En cierta forma, se esperaba que ellos actuasen de esa forma, más no podía evitar albergar un mínimo rasgo de esperanza donde por lo menos, no llegasen a tal extremo de generar preguntas que bajo su propio criterio resultaban bastante incómodas considerando el hecho que él aún no se encontraba del todo cómodo con la idea de acatar las órdenes de su antepasado. Apenas habían finalizado el transcurso de tiempo en el que la guerra de las cuatro naciones les había obligado a realizar y debían comenzar nuevamente un viaje hacia tierras que ni siquiera conocía y que, según lo oído por parte de Roku, no sería el tipo de viaje del cual pudiese ser considerado el prototipo ideal de unas merecidas vacaciones, pero bueno, debía acostumbrarse a ello, él era el Avatar y bajo este mismo título no debería sorprenderle el hecho de saber que su vida llegaría a ser lo opuesto a lo que se dice es la vida perfecta.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio por parte del maestro de los cuatro elementos se limitó a responder a la interrogación que se le había impuesto y, al mismo tiempo, a realizar una aclaración de todo lo que debería de explicar. Sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil y que le tomaría mucho trabajo el simple hecho de convencer a la gran mayoría de sus amigos, por sobre todo a aquellos que aún se encontraban en un proceso de agotamiento luego de la gran variedad de experiencias vividas en el pasado mientras buscaban la forma de lograr acabar con la guerra.

-Pues, ayer durante mi pequeña reunión con Roku me reveló que hace mucho tiempo, hubo una época donde el León Tortuga se había visto forzado a separar las Cuatro Naciones, pero al parecer hubo otras zonas territoriales las cuales fueron el principal motivo por el que tuvo que separar las extensiones de tierra las cuales pasaron a convertirse en lo que son hoy en día, las Cuatro Naciones, y es por esto que Roku dice que es necesario que nosotros nos iniciemos un viaje hacia dichas tierras desconocidas-Dijo el joven Avatar un tanto temeroso de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir, sabía que sus amigos no irían a tomárselo de la mejor manera posible, o bueno así le hubiese gustado reaccionar luego de haber adoptado una forma de vida sedentaria.

El joven se limitó simplemente a esperar pacientemente la respuesta de sus amigos, no obstante, había una persona en especial quien en verdad le preocupaba cómo iría a actuar luego de haber recibido tal noticia de la forma en que se le había planteado todo, la maestro agua poseedora de aquella larga cabellera castaña había sido de las que más problemas tuvo al lidiar con el viaje. Aunque para su gran sorpresa su rostro denotaba serenidad, por el largo transcurso de tiempo que llevaba de conocerla sabía que ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de asimilar de manera correcta la impactante noticia que su pareja le había dicho hace tan sólo unos cuantos minutos.

De segundos a minutos pasó a ser la longitud de tiempo de aquel típico silencio incómodo que se generó dentro de la sala donde todos se encontraban, al parecer todos estaban tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para darle fin a lo que se había hecho presente en aquellos momentos. Más ninguno de los que estaban ahí fue capaz de llegar a decir algo, eran muchas las cosas que estaban sintiendo los amigos del Avatar como para poder emitir sonido alguno. Ni siquiera Sokka pudo decir algo, y considerando que él era el que tenía mayor dificultad para callar, era un factor realmente extraño.

Por otra parte, centrándonos ahora en lo que estaba pasando dentro de la mentalidad de una joven poseedora de ojos de una tonalidad azul, la confusión se había apoderado de ella hasta llevarla al punto de no saber con exactitud qué pensar acerca de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos. Bajo su propio criterio personal, aún había pasado poco tiempo de haber estado viajando de una ciudad hacia otra y así sucesivamente para que tengan que volver a ese tipo de vida. Y por más desagradable que sonase lo que le había contado Aang se veía obligada a seguirle si debía hacerlo, porque ella se había prometido a sí misma jamás abandonarlo en momentos donde su ayuda le era de gran importancia tanto para él como para cualquier otro necesitado.

Decidida a romper el silencio estuvo cerca de emitir una oración lo suficientemente útil para poder consolar tanto a Aang como a sí misma, no obstante, su amiga Toph se adelantó por unos pocos segundos diciendo.-Sabes, a pesar de que no me era del todo interesante el hecho de ir viajando de un lado a otro, supongo que no hay de otra, en todo caso esta ciudad ya me tenía cansada-Mencionó con indiferencia mientras sentía cómo la maestro agua le fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo entiendo si ustedes no quisieran acompañarme en este viaje, cabe aclararles que Roku, en ningún momento estableció que era bajo su propia responsabilidad el hecho de subirse en el lomo de Appa y pasar varios días volando, así que, si no quieren ir simplemente díganlo-Dijo Aang haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener la compostura.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes deshacerte de nosotros tan fácilmente?-Murmuró Sokka de manera entusiasta.-No es la primera vez y dudo que vaya a ser la última en que tengamos que acompañarte para evitar que cometas una idiotez tu solo, además supongo que tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que abandonar este pueblo-Dijo nuevamente esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sí, simplemente dinos cuándo nos vamos de aquí, de todas maneras, no dejé mi familia para llegar hasta este día y te escuche sermoneándonos acerca de qué nos conviene o no a nosotros-Dijo nuevamente la maestro tierra.

El maestro aire les dedicó una sonrisa a Sokka y a Toph, el simple hecho de escuchar lo que le habían dicho era reconfortante y le levantaba los ánimos, sin embargo, tras dirigir una mirada a Zuko se dio cuenta que sería sumamente difícil que llegase a contar con la asistencia de la totalidad de sus amigos. Factor que en sí le generó cierto nivel de preocupación por el simple hecho de poder sentir la seriedad de la mirada de su amigo. Minutos después dirigió su mirada a la maestro agua, a pesar del posible obstáculo que sería el de tener la ausencia del Señor del Fuego en el grupo le generaba más preocupación la posición de la castaña.

-Aang, si esperas que esté de acuerdo en iniciar nuevamente un viaje hacia lo desconocido puedes tomar asiento y sentarte a esperar, sin embargo, yo estaré apoyándote en todo lo que tu consideres debamos hacer, así que sí, sí pienso ir contigo-Dijo la castaña tranquilamente.-En todo caso, no te preocupes, puedes estar seguro que nosotros iremos contigo porque te queremos, si no lo hiciéramos no me hubiese tenido que aguantar constantemente los comentarios y acciones de mi hermano y de Toph-Comentó esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

El joven Avatar pudo sentir cómo un peso se le iba de encima, el simple hecho de contar con la presencia de aquella persona que más afecto le tenía reservado le hacía sentir mejor. Sin embargo, por la mirada que el maestro fuego le dedicó un tiempo atrás no estaba del todo seguro con respecto a lo que podría llegar a ocurrir del futuro del viaje que estaba por realizarse.


End file.
